A Good Knight
by RomanNumeral77
Summary: Being a knight in a time of conflict is hard. Being a good knight in a time of conflict, is nearly impossible. Follow the journey of a warden as he tries his best to keep up what it means to be a warden. Upholding the oaths he took, constantly testing his strength and faith, all while trying to keep his sanity intact.
1. chapter 1

A lone figure walked away from a burning village. The figure walked awkwardly carrying a long sword in its hand as it limped towards a small dirt road.

The figure was a knight, more specifically a warden. Wearing a Loran helmet with a cut on the left eye, and a gash on the top of the helmet, each with blood staining the steel on the armor. A fresh river of blood running down the mask and soaking into the chain mail on his neck.

His torso was cut in several different areas, pieces of chain mail hanging off where they should've been, cloth stained in crimson from a rather large laceration on his chest that scarred his armor and painted the area around it a dark red.

His left shoulder had two arrows sticking out, causing fresh blood to stream down his arm and drip freely off his armored hand.

His left hand gripping his sword by the base of the scarred blade. His gauntlet decorated in two large dents causing the metal to warp in an odd angle. The sword being quite basic, steel hilt with leather on the area for grip, its pommel being unique as it represented a lion's head. The guard being a dark steel with many scars from attacks blocked. The long blade of the sword decorated with scratches all along its surface, tinted red from its most recent battle.

Adorning his back was a yellow Phoenix, with the cloth it was on being a midnight blue, with tatters and tears decorating its surface. A large slice carving its center, with blood staining its edges from a blow dealt from behind. Blood blotted it's left from the wounds in his shoulder.

His left leg has a shallow puncture from a blade that found its way home just above his knee. Causing him to bleed from the wound and bathe his shin guard and boot with blood, leaving a small trail behind him.

A small pendant hung from his neck on a chain, making a small clicking noise with each limp. Breath labored and panting the warden kept on with his trek until he reached the dirt road.

Stopping, he looked back at the burning village. Dark ashes raining from the roaring fires that consumed the small houses. The village was located in a plain with lush tall grass that was still wet with dew, surrounded by forestry. The sky painted the land in a blue hue as the sun was blocked by gathering clouds, the village glowing a menacing orange in opposition with the cold morning.

Looking back towards the road he grunted and made his way forward again, to continue on his journey into the unknown, or at least that's what he thought until a piercing scream cut through the air.

Turning his head back sharply he could see a woman running. She was wearing peasant clothes he noted, no sleeves, and cloth pants, carrying something bundled in her arms, no, more like cradling. She was running away from the village through the tall green grass, sprinting as fast as her legs could take her.

Bursting from the village were three figures giving chase to the girl.

Vikings, the ones who had raided the village, a raiding party had come to pillage it as he patrolled through. Although, as if that wasn't enough for the knight, a small band of samurai had decided to come along and join in on the fun.

This area was more notably a neutral area to the samurai and knights. Being on the border between the lands of both of their territories. Neither belonging to either faction that had been in a feud for as long as he could remember. Families from both sides living in the quaint area.

The Vikings that gave chase were of the lower ranks, without much decor on their "armor" and headdresses, barely any tattoos to signify past battles. Two berserkers with a shaman leading the pack were chasing the poor woman.

She ran from them but he could see they would soon catch her and either butcher her there, or do unforgivable things to her. She wasn't running in his exact direction, but she was closer than she was before, although if she continued she wouldn't get to him.

Not liking her odds he gripped the blade of his sword and took a deep breath.

"Oh for fucks sake" muttering under his breath before yelling out.

"HEY!!!!" She immediately turned her head to the source of the noise. Her long raven black hair whipping as her dark eyes landed on him, widening in shock or, fear?

That's when he realized something, she was from the East. Hailing from the land of the samurai in the marshes. She feared knights, as would be expected from the constant war between his fellow knights against the eastern dynamos. As the knights weren't all chivalrous and respected, many were mercenaries. Not only that but other classes knights were often feared. The only class of knight that could remain neutral in this conflict were of his type, the wardens. As they had fallen under certain oaths, and were not pledged to the king or any of the lords. Although many wardens were not like him, abandoning their oaths and becoming mercenaries swearing fealty to gold, lords, or of course, the king.

Two vikings however stopped their advance and eyed him with malice. The berserkers turning towards him gripping their weapons while the shaman continued to chase the woman.

To be completely honest he didn't care whether she hailed from the East, West, or North. Hell he didn't care if she was the daughter of any notorious samurai that cut down knights. The only thing that did matter was the pendant around his neck. His oath as a warden, "To protect those that need to be protected.", it didn't matter what they were, if they were in trouble he would help.

Pushing down the pain from his wounds he ran towards the shaman, every fiber in his body screaming at him to stop. Fresh blood gushing out of his injuries from his rapidly beating heart. The woman saw the armored figure sprinting toward her from her front and immediately screamed. The shaman behind her rushing to tear her apart.

Although to the savages dismay, the warden got to the woman first, grabbing her and shoving her behind him, changing the grip on his blade to his hilt both hands now grasping his weapon. Bringing his stance low, he brought his blade up into a defensive position staying on a high guard. The shaman immediately skidded to a halt as the two other Vikings rushed to come support.

Based on his current condition and the predicament he currently put himself into, he could not have that handicap of fighting all three of them at the same time. Exploding off his back foot he shot forward and rushed his enemy. She immediately readied her tomahawk and threw it at him aiming to bury it in his chest, but to no avail as the warden quickly ducked to the side while continuing his advance closing the distance between the combatants. Bringing down his sword he smashed through her weak defense of her dagger, that she hastily brought up to block against him. Breaking through, his sword cut through and sliced down her torso. Blood sprayed from the large wound, splattering his helmet and the grass. She screamed in agony dropping to her knees and clutching at her chest. Thrashing wildly as the blood pooled beneath her.

 _One down, two more_.

Readying himself again, the first berserker practically threw himself at the lone knight. Swinging both axes in a wild arc from his left. Blocking the blow and staggering back he immediately sidestepped narrowly avoiding the other berserker's axe aiming to decapitate him. The missed attempt to cleave his head gave him a small opening as he cut sideways to cut open the assailant's guts, only for him to dodge back and be grazed by the blade, barely drawing blood. The other immediately howled and reared back bringing both his weapons down towards the knight. In a practiced motion he brought up his sword blocking the deadly swing, one hand on the hilt and the other gripping the blade and shoving away the attack. Opening up the Viking to an attack, he went in, the only problem being he could hear the other advancing from behind. Instead of an attack he grabbed the stumbling Viking and threw him backwards spinning himself towards the thrown enemy.

Just as planned they collided completely stopping ones attack and stunning the one he had grabbed, using this to his advantage he swung in an arc much to his shoulders dismay as it went hot with pain. Grinding his teeth he went through with the attack and effectively lopped the head off the stunned viking, a geyser of red shot from the stump that was his neck.

Panting he let the bloodstained blade touch the ground, sweat pouring down his face stinging the cut above his eye. Barely being able to stand he stayed in a crouched form as the last enemy circled him counter clockwise. Keeping him in front of him he followed him, turning himself rooted in his spot, his blade dragging across the ground cutting into the wet soil.

The arrowheads had dug into his shoulder more and were tearing into him. Fresh blood leaking from the wounds, rivers of it flowing down his arm, and trickle off his hand and down his sword.

Looking back he could see the woman lying there eyeing him in disbelief and worry as he stood his ground. As his head was turned the sole survivor let out a loud war cry and rushed him. Bringing his axes in two different directions one to bury into his left shoulder and another coming toward his right. But neither would find their mark as the warden got into an even lower stance, dropped his sword and tackled him. Digging his shoulder into his assailants stomach, completely knocking the wind out of him, and effectively making him drop both his weapons.

Bringing him to the ground the warden brought his right hand up and smashed him in the face with his armored fist. Connecting with his nose it shattered and exploded blood all over his face. Howling in pain he brought his hands up and tried to bring the bigger knight off him. To no avail. The knight just continued his attack twisting himself to propel his attack and put his body weight into his next blow. Dropping his elbow completely caving in his face with a nasty squelch and crunch.

With that problem finally over he stopped and stared down at the lifeless body he now sat on top of. Then instantly regretted it as the gruesome sight of his slain enemies face just made him grimace.

Grunting in pain he stood himself back up and walked towards his abandon sword. As he picked it up he looked up to see the woman lying in the grass still clutching whatever it was she had to her chest. Her skin was a gold tan, from working out in the fields. She was beautiful and young probably no older than nineteen. He was very glad he had gotten to her when he had. She stared up at him in silence, the only sound being that of both their labored breaths.

Looking ahead further from the woman he could see at least six people walking in a column heading east from the village. Immediately he knew what they were. At least the woman would get some help, dragging his feet he walked two steps forward then pointed towards the group.

Through pained breaths he spoke "Samurai, go, they'll help you", she got up from laying down into a crouch then looked behind her to where he was pointing. She looked back to him then to his chest. Her eyes dragged across his body until they landed on his shoulder, looking at the dark rivers of blood that freely flowed down his arm.

Planting his blade into the ground he leaned against his sword, watching her as she scrutinized his form, her eyes filling with concern. He could take her along with him, he's sure many would, a beautiful romance forming between protecter and beautiful girl, all that dumb crap. Although he knew she wouldn't last around him, she'd be much better off with her own, it'd be selfish of him to take her with him. Pretty funny how she was worrying over him now though, when just a few moments ago she was terrified of the sight of him. Truth be told he wasn't getting any less exhausted or injured so he didn't have time for her to worry about him.

Sighing he looked at her from the eye that currently wasn't seeing red from blood seeping into it.

"Ok shoo, go away" he brought his hand up and motioned for her to go. She began walking away from him, occasionally looking back until she broke into a light run towards the samurai.

Finally with her gone he hoisted his sword out of the ground and dubbed himself king of the land. Not really, he just sluggishly pulled his sword from the ground and grabbed it by the base of the blade yet again, limping his way over to the trail he had been going towards before.

"Just my luck, fighting savages and samurai, only to save a samurai woman. Well anything's better than letting the Viking do what they want." Trudging onward he dragged his left foot with every step.

Not being able to deal with the constant discomfort he reached over and yanked out one of the arrows. They weren't that deep due to his shoulder guards, but they still hurt like hell, and they sure as hell hurt coming out too. With a nasty sound he wished he could unhear and a pained moan the arrow came out. Tossing the grisly arrow to the ground, he kept walking and reached for the next one.

Rustiling from the grass drew his attention, effectively interrupting his makeshift operation, leaving the second arrow in his injured shoulder. Then whipped his head towards the source. As if god had shit in his dinner yet again their stood a lone figure. Standing at least a head and a half shorter than him, armed with a naginata, clad in a white mask was a nobushi.

She stood there in a stance, with the weapon pointing towards him. His head was already fuzzy and his body felt like it was being weighed down by lead and poked with branding irons. There was no way in hell he could deal with a nobushi right now.

He had fought plenty before, the defenders of the marshes in the east. Hundreds of them dotted their land and they were designated to protect the villages. They were quite formidable and they had been put through plenty of intensive training.

On a good day he could dish out the pain to any nobushi as he was usually more skilled than them and definitely always overpowered them, but today was not a good day, today was a very bad day.

On his journey to fulfill his oath he wandered down the road all night. He had then been ambushed by Vikings on his way to the town and had killed plenty of them, turning his path to the town red. Then as he fought to protect the town alongside the small militia that occupied it, allowing some people to evacuate he had been shot in the shoulder, twice, WHILE he was in a fight with a most troublesome raider who wore the bones of his victims as armor. Being able to swing around a very large axe like it was a tree branch. The root cause for the large bloody slash running across his chest. As he finally got to finish off said raider a damned orochi had come from behind and slashed him in the back. He had yelled in both pain and frustration at that point and turned around faster than a speeding arrow and grabbed the orochi by his, stupid, thin neck and forcibly slammed him to the ground before burying his sword into the little bastard's chest cavity. The next hour or so had become a blur as he fought samurai and Viking alike until the town had started burning and the people had ran away.

And now here he is, not being able to catch a damn break, as a nobushi stares him down. Heaving a deep sigh he looked up to the sky and questioned the very god he had put his faith into why he continued to test his strength. Looking back down he saw the nobushi quizzically cock her head to the side.

Sticking out of her hat were three wild flowers that grew around this area, a pretty yellow to accompany his doom. If he was being honest with himself she didn't look like she wanted to fight him. Sure her stance was good and that blade looked mighty sharp but, she looked as though she was reserving herself, and he couldn't really sense any killing intent from her.

Then, she took a small hesitant step towards him.

"Oh shit"

This was not going to be great, his vision was blurring and his body was starting to sway.

"shit…"

His body was starting to feel numb and his mind was going with it. All he could do was stand like an idiot and watch as she continued to close the distance between, them her blade inching closer and closer.

"stop…"

In a hushed tone he spoke those words. Yet she kept taking small steps towards him. He still had his sword… _right_? The numbness in his hand was increasing so he couldn't really tell. He tried to adjust his grip on the blade, but instead just felt his left side grow lighter as something clattered to the ground. Looking down and to his left he now saw his sword on the ground.

" _shiiiiiiiiiiit_ "

Looking back towards her, the blade was now right in front of him. White mask staring right into his eyes, no doubt she couldn't see them due to his helmet, otherwise she'd see just how damn drained he was. Blood loss and exhaustion was taking its effect as instead of retreating backwards he brought his hand up. She immediately stiffened and the blade was brought closer to him, now inches from his neck.

Instead of bringing his hand down he lazily shoved it away from his neck and stepped towards her, he had no idea what his original plan was, but at that moment he felt his strength finally leave him as his knees buckled and he fell forward.

Collapsing right into the nobushi.

 **Hey romannumeral here, been playing For honor since the open beta and decided I'd show it some love by writing about it. Not many people seem to make content for it, but i thoroughly enjoy the setting and characters in the game(mainly the warden). Welp anyways hope you enjoyed the story and please consider reviewing as I love reading them(criticism welcome)!**


	2. Nobushi

The raging inferno was deafening as it roared on. Large orange flames engulfing the entirety of the village. Every single small building unable to escape the intense heat.

Throughout the village countless bodies laid in pools of crimson, some in awkward positions others missing a limb or decapitated. Their forms ranging from peasant, Viking, to even mighty samurai, but in the middle of the all this in a clearing, where two stone roads meet, stood two people circling each other. Both armed and trying to kill the other.

One was a Viking, standing tall and bulky. Covered in pelt and leather, small amounts of chain mail covering areas that were more vital. A short sword in his right hand and a round shield in the other, his helmet decorated with two iron horns sticking straight out the sides. A light brown bushy beard covering his face. A warlord.

The other was a much smaller woman. Adorned in no armor, but covered in cloth. From the eggshell long sleeved tunic, to the dark brown pants, white wraps around her forearms going down covering her hands as well as around her shins. A long coat that was held onto her body by a rope, all of it with olive green highlights. Not a single inch of skin showing, not even her face, which was concealed behind a bright white mask with two angry slits for eyes, a large straw hat on her head, it's only decoration being three yellow wildflowers poking out. The only part of her body exposing herself itself being her long jet black hair that was done in a bun under her hat. A few stray locks coming out over her mask. In her hands was a long staff made from a dark wood, it's circular guard being a dull black steel, with two holes, each big enough to fit and ensnare a blade. The blade of the weapon being large and curved, stained black reflecting the oranges of the fire. Sharp enough to cut through flesh and bone with ease. A nobushi.

The two combatants stopped moving and were staring each other down, both unmoving as still as statues. The flames licking the houses behind them hungrily. Embers floating around them in the wind, the fighters bathed in a hellish orange. Shadows dancing across the ground and running along the two frozen warriors.

She knew this fight would be decided in an instant. She'd either get a decisive strike on the Viking, or he'd be able to overpower her and end it with his strength.

They stared each other down for what seemed like an eternity. Waiting for one of them to make a move. The blistering heat of the flames closing in on them, suffocating them in the thick atmosphere of ash and smoke.

Then with an explosive start, the warlord charged at her, shield covering himself as he sprinted at her. Getting in close he reared back and swung forward, his short sword aiming to cut cut open her chest, but he had underestimated the petite warrior, as she swiftly dodged backward, faster than he had anticipated. Dropping onto her knee she fell back and thrusted her weapon, aiming to plunge the blade into his throat. The Viking saw this and tried to dodge to the side, but the blade still found its way home, burying itself into his shoulder socket. Making his shield carrying arm dangle numbly as a spout of fresh blood flowed out, as the blade was quickly brought back.

The pelt was now stained a deep crimson and the warrior had taken a step back as he grunted in pain.

With a loud roar the Viking tried to sprint forward in an attempt to overtake the small warrior and win the battle. Unfortunately for him, he'd have no such luck.

With one step forward she took one back and stabbed again, the blade puncturing his left side just below his ribs, more blood staining gushing out.

Another vicious step forward and another calm step back, the blade stabbing into his other socket making his raised arm drop to his side uselessly.

A desperate step forward and a calculated step back, with aimed precision the blade sped into its original target, completely puncturing the man's throat.

Trying for another step, he dropped onto his knees instead, a waterfall of thick red flowing down his neck. Nearly falling flat on the cobblestone road that would be his grave. One arm holding him up as his other hand held the fatal wound.

In an effort to reach the opponent that had bested him he attempted to crawl. Instead of moving he coughed out blood and his body shuddered violently, then collapsed to the cold earth. He wheezed through wet labored breaths until he no longer could breath. Laying in a puddle of his own blood, he suffocated.

Staring down at the body as it finally went still, her adrenaline started to wear off. Becoming painfully aware of what was happening. The air no longer filling with smoke but with the metallic reek of blood. She had killed him, stabbed him and watched him die.

Her stomach twisted itself into knots and her head went light as she stared at the body, the odor making her sick. Running away clumsily she made her way out of the inferno. Clutching her staff in one hand as she tried to get away. Passing endless carcasses, each turning her stomach more and making her nauseous.

Finally exiting the hell, she flopped onto her hands and knees. Grabbing at her mask in an almost delirious state, trying to get the ugly piece of wood off of her. Finally ripping it off, her throat filled with acid and she emptied out the contents of her stomach onto the wet dirt.

Cold sweat ran down her face as she continued to dry heave. Her stomach aching and continuing to convulse, wanting for something, anything to come out, as if demanding to expel the very experience itself.

Screwing her eyes shut and clenching her teeth she tried to get rid of the sickness. The memories kept playing on repeat on the inside of her eyelids, a hurricane of negative emotions flooding through her system. The Viking's face filling her head as he stared at her with pain filled eyes as he choked on his own blood. A farmer running with desperation as a javelin skewered him in the back and burst through his chest. The orochi laying on the ground his chest spilling blood as his vacant eyes stared at the sky. An armored figure standing tall, painted crimson from others blood.

Her dark eyes shot open and with a gasp she shot backward and sat on the ground, grabbing at her knees and trembling. Eyesight becoming blurry as the tears fell down freely. Finally letting herself loose from the usual stoic facade, she embraced herself and cried into her legs, the sobs being muffled as she sat in her sullen state. Clenching her legs tighter she let out all the pent up emotions she wasn't able to show during the battle.

After sobbing for at least ten minutes her body stopped trembling. Completely exhausting her eyes as no more tears would fall. Taking her face out of her lap she looked up to the sky, exposing herself to the cold of the morning. Her ivory skin showing itself, shadowed in the blue hue of the morning. Soft features wet with sweat and tears, small curved nose red from sniffling, freckles flushed from running. Her large eyes staring up at the clouds. Bringing her hand up she moved a strand of wet hair that stuck to her face.

Heaving a deep sigh she looked back forward, looking at the tall green grass that surrounded her. She hadn't originally been from this area, spending most of her youth deeper in the marshes of the east. Her mother had been a nobushi, and she had no choice but to follow in her footsteps, being trained from the ripe age of thirteen.

She had trained with her mother and her fellow sister warriors until she was seventeen. From there she was sent here, protecting the beautiful lush area. Mostly being a quiet area, the only form of conflict being the occasional beast that came from the forests she scouted.

Three years of easy living, basically being a figure people could depend on, helping around the town and killing the large beasts that threatened the area, which would lead to a feast of said beast with the townspeople. It had been a happy time, but now that town was burning to the ground.

She had been scouting the East forests tracking a pack of wolves. She had found the den which they stayed at, after searching for it for only an hour, then started to head back. On her way out of the forest she had found some of her favorite flowers that grew in the area and picked them for herself and some of the children that resided back home. After slipping them into her hat she had made her way to the trail that lead into town, when she spotted a body, a trail of blood left in its wake.

She ran to the body, already knowing the person was already gone, she had seen dead people before, as a group of knights had fought one of the villages she had stayed in when she was fourteen. Allowing her to see first hand the damage they could deal, luckily a clan of samurai were staying the night and had fought alongside the nobushi lead by her mother, driving the offenders off and killing some.

Although the damage they had done was devastating, killing multiple nobushi and a few samurai, wounding half of their force. She had helped bring the dead back to be buried, the memory burning itself into the girl's memory forever.

Though now, she had seen the state of this body and realized it was a Viking. Wearing pelts and leather, markings of the Northern tribes adorning the bodies apparel. A large slash had cut open the man, spilling his guts from the grevious wound.

Running down the path she had found more bodies, in total she had found twelve, some with large cuts, others that were stabbed, and a few that had a limb cut clean off, all being butchered by someone with a long blade. She had nearly made her way back when she came in contact with a samurai scouting party.

Speaking to them she had immediately told them of the situation and they split off into a formation all moving to the town. When she had arrived the Vikings were in full force, attacking the place and pillaging whatever they could find. Running to one of the children's residence she had nearly made it when a loud warcry had stopped her in her tracks. Sprinting behind a hay cart she took cover and looked to what caused the noise.

Emerging from the left of her vision was none other than a knight, clad in steel armor and wielding a bloody longsword. His tall figure making him stand out, even more so was two arrows poking out from his shoulder. He had been backpedaling as another figure came rushing from the same direction.

A hulking mass of muscle charged at the knight jumping in the air as it brought down a monstrous axe. The knight had swiftly sidestepped the attack as the blade of the weapon buried itself into the ground. The behemoth yanked its weapon from the earth and faced the shining warrior.

His burly back and hefty arms being covered in tattoos and scars. Sweat glistening off his skin. A helmet decorated with sharp animal teeth covered most of his face, his mouth and dark braided beard still showing. Covering his chest was a human rib cage that was strapped onto him, gauntlets made of various bones from other victims. His leather shoulder guards both decorated with human skulls, and a necklace he wore around his neck had numerous ears strung on them.

His weapon's long handle was covered in notches, each representing what she assumed to be kills. The head of the axe being massive, thick black steel being covered in indents, the blade having multiple chips in it. The pommel being a chunk of metal that was sharpened.

The only word that could describe the creature before her was 'monster'. It swung its weapon with terrifying ease, letting out loud roars with each swing. Staring at the creature petrified her, such a creature could kill her and the village instantly, nothing could stand in its way, and yet, there standing before it was the knight. As he was able to block and dodge all the attacks the giant had thrown.

In awe she watched him, he wasn't graceful and sleek like the samurai, nor did he hold enormous strength and ferocity like the Viking. No, he was skilled and experienced. His footwork was mesmerizing, being able to dodge and stand on equal footing with the savage beast. Exchanging blows and moving around like he was in a fist fight, she couldn't tear her eyes offs off his form as he dodged yet another blow that would've easily torn him in half. Even when a blow had glanced him cutting him in the chest he had staggered back and let out a grunt, but as he moved back his feet stayed in a way that allowed his stance to be ready for another attack and be able to counter, never allowing himself to be easily knocked down. In the face of a demon he didn't falter, not an inch, the gold Phoenix on his back looking like it was the very embodiment of the warrior.

After numerous failed attacks, the beast let out a mighty roar and charged the knight. Closing the distance the Viking went into a wide grip on his weapon, pivoting on his right first looking to bury his mighty blade into the warrior. The knight didn't give in and blocked the attack sparks shooting out from the metal colliding. Then the Viking turned left his pommel closing in, but just like before it was blocked as the magnificent weapons shot back, it's own pommel stopping the impending attack. What happened next was simply amazing.

The iron clad warrior had taken half a step back as he blocked the pommel attack, barely noticeable to either the beast and the onlooking nobushi. With a feral growl the monster brought in his third attack, meant to stun the offender and allow a fatal blow, no doubt which had claimed many warriors before. He shot his weapon forward aiming bash the warden in the face with the dense wood of his weapon. The wide grip allowing plenty of space for the grip to cleanly smash him in the faceplate.

After the warden had blocked the pommel strike he had brought his weapon back up over his head, and the half step back had given him enough space to attack. As the Viking's third attack came to stun him, he swung down his blade with all his strength, eliciting a roar of his own as he brought down his sword.

With a loud crack the warden cut straight through the Viking's weapon. Bringing the blade down it obliterated the rib cage chest piece, exploding pieces of the bone in every direction. Continuing down its path of carnage it carved into the Vikings left pectoral, making its way down, cleaving through thick muscle as it cut all the way out of the right side of his abdomen, the blade coming out swinging through the air and hitting the ground with a thump.

For a second they both just stood there, in the exact positions the attacks had left them. The Viking holding both pieces of his axe. His arms raised straightforward, the grip of the weapon where the knight's head was a second ago.

The warden was leaning forward, head just below the Vikings arms. His blade buried in the ground, both hands gripping his weapon as he crouched before the hulking figure.

Blood poured from the large wound, and the Viking let out a guttural breath as his giant body fell to the ground. The warden stood back up to his full height and let out his own breath. With a heavy sigh, he shook his head and began walking towards the next area of battle, and with that the she had been brought of her trance and ran to help the child and her family escape the village.

She had helped the small family escape and had been helping others, when she saw several samurai run past her towards the direction she had come from. Apparently the news of a knight being in the village had spread among the ranks like wildfire and the samurai all wanted to be the one to claim the knight's head. Not only had it spread through the ranks of her own but also the Viking, allowing many more of the villagers to escape as they went to the area of the prize.

She had wanted to tell her brothers in arms to not go, but knew no matter what she said they would go to fight the warden. Young samurai looking for glory as they charged ahead, the more seasoned continuing to help. The only thing that she could see that awaited any who faced him, was death.

Taking a deep breath she inhaled the cold morning air, calming her nerves and relaxing her muscles. Just as her nerves were finally coming to rest an ear piercing shriek cut through the air, causing her to immediately tense. Sitting up she looked around searching for the source of the sound of distress.

Running through the tall grass was a girl, she was probably almost her age, sprinting as fast as her legs would take her. Fear written all over her face, long raven black hair flowing behind her as she ran. She was a girl she recognized from the village, young and beautiful. Daughter of one of the farmers, she just became an older sister months ago. Three Vikings giving chase to the girl. She ran desperately trying to escape the clutches of their cruel blades.

Picking herself up she reached down and grabbed her mask putting it back on. Gripping her staff she was about to give chase when another voice cut her off.

"HEY!!!" A hoarse voice yelled, immobilizing the nobushi. Slowly she turned her head towards the West, on her right. A feeling of dread spreading throughout her body. Her eyes widening as she saw the figure that stood on the edge of the grass.

It was him, the reaper, the knight. He had survived in spite of all that had been thrown at him. From the monster, to the samurai and the Viking that wanted to collect his head.

 _What is he?_

Before she could even ponder the question he was off like a shot and running full speed towards the woman. Seeing this she was brought out of her stupor and started to run as well, but was farther from the group than he was. The only thing she could do was watch in horror as the knight was right in front of the woman, the villager screaming as he approached her from the front.

To both women's surprise he grabbed her and shoved the small woman behind him making her stumble and fall on her back. Shielding her from the Viking with himself. Taking a stance he fought the three northerners, killing the first two like it was nothing and killing the last by bringing him to the ground and brutally smashing him in the face with his armored elbow.

It was terrifying to say the least. She wasn't sure she'd stand a chance against all three of them, and yet there he was, taking out every one of them with dangerous ease.

Then he turned his sights on the defenseless woman and the nobushi paled. She began moving closer to the duo slowly, then saw him move towards the girl and started running to stop him. To her surprise he stopped and just pointed off to the East, he just stood there nonchalant as the woman got up and eyed him. Then walked off to the direction he had pointed to.

He had saved her….. the steel warrior had just went out of his way and fought for a woman that was one of her own. An eastern woman, wasn't that wrong for a knight? He had saved the enemies civilian. Receiving nothing in return, except for probably some new injuries.

The sounds of footsteps brought her out of her thoughts. Approaching her direction was said warrior. He was sluggishly making his way through the tall grass. Reaching over and grabbing at an arrow in his shoulder.

Not wanting to be anywhere near the monster of a warrior she tried to back away from the knight. Training her weapon on him as she tried to escape. Unfortunately the ground was wet and as she stepped on a particularly sleek patch of earth she slipped back and rustled the long grass. Then immediately screwed her eyes shut in frustration.

 _Oh no…._

There at the end of her naginata only a couple feet away was the warden. His face plate staring at her. The black slits staring straight into her soul, burning a hole through her head. It's left eye had a slice cut through it, a stream of crimson making a small river down seeping into the cross shaped breathing hole.

She stopped frozen in fear. The warrior she proclaimed better than any she'd had seen was now staring straight at her. And of course she had to be in a stance as if challenging the legendary fighter. Yet, he just stood there, his arms at his side, grabbing the blade of his weapon in a neutral stance. Did he not see her as a threat? Was she of such a low tier that he didn't even care?

Then to make her question him further, he sighed and looked up into the morning sky. Giving her a view of the blood soaked chain mail on his neck.

That's when she realized something, the blood that covered this warrior, it was mostly his. The rivers of blood that ran down his left arm. The large cut on his chest from the Raider. His left shin guard was colored a reddish copper from a wound just above his knee. Cuts scattered all over his torso, ripping into his chainmail and steel plates. The deeper lesions with stains of dark crimson surrounding them. His left shoulder still having an arrow in it, with feathers that she recognized, from a bird that came from the east. The other was gone leaving a small hole in the metal shoulder guard, a fresh flow of blood gushing streams down his arm, gliding off the steel, soaking into the chain and absorbing into the thick material on his long glove under his gauntlet.

He had looked back down at her, and she examined his face mask and helmet, turning her head to the side as she looked at the indents and scars that were left from past battles. Noticing pieces of steel that were slightly discolored on the other parts of his body, as if melted on to cover gaps. Pieces of heavy cloth sewn together again.

He was injured, everywhere. Most likely exhausted from all the fighting, was he really in any shape to fight, or do almost anything for that matter? He's gotta be hurting pretty bad.

As if her body had a mind of its own she'd had taken a hesitant step toward the knight.

 _What am I doing!? This guy can tear me in half! He's a knight he'll kill m-_

"...-it"

Her thoughts were interrupted as she just caught he had been whispering something. He had said something barely audible. Without thinking she took a couple more steps, keeping her naginata trained on the wounded knight.

"..-hit"

 _What?_ _He said something again, but he's so quiet. What is he saying?_

The knight slightly swayed, although other than that he didn't move, still staying in the exact position he was when they first made contact. She had nearly closed the distance now and he hadn't moved an inch.

"..-top"

She understood English pretty well. Learning from the locals that lived in the village under her protection. Most spoke her native language, but a good portion had spoken English, which she had to learn to understand what some people needed.

 _BUT SHE COULDN'T FIGURE OUT WHAT THIS GUY IS TRYING TO SAY! Speak up!!!_

She heard a clatter and looked to the noise. Seeing now that he was unarmed. His sword dropped somewhere in the tall grass. Continuing her advance she finally closed the distance as his faceplate was turned down to his now empty hand.

Turning back to her she stared into the the dark slits. Trying to keep her breath steady as she was now right in front of him.

 _Ok! Now what genius? You're right in front of him, what was the master plan on being here!? "Hey how's it going mind telling me why you were in my village, which is now gone but that doesn't matter, the important part is tha-"_

He brought up his hand and she readied herself. Bringing the blade up to his neck ready to pierce if he tried anything that looked dangerous. Whether he tried to swing at her. Or grab her and toss her to the ground and finish her like she had seen him do with the berserker. She was ready for anything he tried.

Unfortunately she wasn't as ready as she had originally thought. What she didn't expect was for him to sloppily push the blade away, like he was an infant pushing away a spoon of baby food. With the blade now out of his way he took a step towards her. Everything in her body going cold as she realized this was the end, he had opened her up and now she was going to end up like the Viking he had brutalized just moments ago. No doubt he could overpower her, towering over her small figure.

Well that's what she thought, but just as before the unexpected had happened yet again. Instead of grabbing at her and violently tearing her to pieces, he just collapsed. His body crashing into hers. Her staff being pressed against their bodies, the blade uselessly sticking out the side.

His right arm draped over her shoulder and back, his other hand wrapping around her upper back as if embracing her. His head on her shoulder, his face pressed into her neck. Knocking her mask at an awkward angle.

Her entire body stiffened at the sudden contact. Eyes going wide no doubt the size of dinner plates.

She couldn't do anything but stand there. His weight and her own shock keeping her in place. All she could do was helplessly stare ahead in bewilderment. She had been completely discombobulated, her train of thought coming to a screeching halt, mouth opening and closing with no words coming out.

The knight tried adjusting himself. Trying to get his feet under him and get himself to stand. His arm coming up and pressing on her shoulder, as the other grabbed at her back. Instead of righting himself, he just slipped and fell forward. His helmet knocking into her mask. His arms instinctively looking for something to hold, wrapped around her waist, his hands grabbing at her sides and helmet burying into her chest. Eliciting a yelp from the poor woman as he grabbed at a sensitive area, as well as his head was now being buried in her bosom.

 _WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING!?_

 _WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING!?_

His arms were wrapped around the nobushi and his head was in a very precarious position. If he wasn't wearing a helmet he'd be able to feel exactly her size and softness.

He felt her staff drop and then hit the ground with a thud. Her arms were pinned in his, struggling to get them out of the embrace.

 _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! SHIT!_

His arms not being as tight as he had hoped, hers began to come free. Her right coming out first, her hand shot up to his helmet grabbing at it, trying to push him off. The other coming loose.

 _She's gonna fucking kill me once she gets me off, why'd I do this? What kind of gravestone is that gonna be!? 'Here lies the knight that died because he tried groping a nobushi', this is some bullshit!_

Her other arm getting free she put her hand to his chest to push him. Just as her hand made contact white hot pain shot from the contact. Her palm pressing against the gash on his chest.

"GRAAAAAHH"

Shouting in pain he released her from his grip and went to grab at her hand, but without holding onto anything for support his knees buckled. His body falling his head dragged down her chest. Dropping him to the ground as his knees slammed into the earth. One hand gripping at his chest as the other kept him from eating dirt.

Through tightly clenched teeth he tried to take deep breaths. His vision being unfocused and blurry as he stared at her feet, completely at her mercy. Turning his head up he wanted to make sure she could see his mask staring into hers in defiance before she cut his head off. He wasn't going to die with his head bowed, no fucking way.

To his surprise he wasn't staring into a the angry white mask. Instead of harsh white, he was staring into a face of beautiful ivory. A young face. Big dark eyes staring down at him in surprise, strands of jet black hair falling over soft features, just ending at flushed and freckled cheek. Thin pink lips slightly ajar. Beads of sweat rolling down her forehead, the rims of her eyes red as evidence of crying, her small curved nose painted a soft red from the cold.

"Beautiful…"

Letting out that word on his last breath of consciousness, his vision blurred and darkened. Feeling weightless as his body dropped to the ground.

 **And I'm back! Got some reviews on the first chapter, that made me so happy! Like I don't think you guys even understand how happy I get, I literally squealed like a schoolgirl and started up the next chapter because I got invigorated. Anyways one of the reviews asked if this was gonna be warden x nobushi, but let's just say she's not the only woman he's gonna meet. Got plans for this story and none of those plans say I'm stopping anytime soon! Thanks for reading and please consider reviewing I love reading them(criticism welcome).**


	3. Refuge

Startled by the sudden scream of pain, she jumped back. Down on his knees was the knight. Barely holding himself up with one hand on the ground, shaky pained breaths heaving through his mask. All she could do was watch and wait for him to suddenly drop on the ground and lay still for eternity. The weight of dread forming in her stomach. Helplessly she stared at the warden, waiting for him to die. His face mask and burning black eyes angling to stare up at her. Giving in all his effort to show his defiance to the person who had caused him more pain.

In a hushed tone he spoke his last spiteful words,

" _Beautiful_ ", and collapsed.

 _what?_

The nobushi was staring down at the warden's still form. His body lying on the ground, face in the ground. Exposing his back showing off a large cut on the yellow Phoenix she had seen earlier. The only sign of the fallen warrior being alive was the rise and fall of his chest on the ground. Harsh breaths coming from his helmet.

She was in a predicament, here lying in front of her was a knight. A knight that could easily kill her, but had saved one of her own people. On the other hand he had most likely killed more of her people than saved. Logically thinking though, her people he had killed, were samurai looking to collect his head. But of cour-

 _THIS IS GETTING ME NOWHERE!_

She looked down at him again, the legendary warrior in such a pitiful state. She couldn't just leave him to die. The thought of finishing him off crossed her mind, stabbing him in the neck with her naginata. The imagery made her stomach churn.

Shaking her head and the thoughts away she made her decision. Searching through the grass for a couple a seconds a glimmer caught her eye. The long blade of the warden's sword looked back at her menacingly. The blade angrily glaring red at her as she picked it up, both hands on the grip, holding it in front of her face. Furious that someone other than its master had picked it up.

She felt wrong carrying it, examining the cruel and magnificent sword. It's pommel being a lions head, it's maw wide, forever roaring in anger. Chips and dents in its steel mane from blocking attacks and bashing enemies. The leather on the grip worn from overuse. The dark steel guard with the biggest scars. Large gashes decorating it from the many blades blocked by the experienced warrior. The red stained blade perfectly sharpened. Not a single chip on the blade, but endless scratches decorating its surface.

Holding the sword she walked back to her own weapon and slipped it on her back, the rope holding the coat onto her now acting as a strap to hold her long weapon.

Now for the hard part. Kneeling down she hovered over the knight. She changed her grip on the weapon, trying to mimic the way she had seen him carry it. Being very careful she grabbed it by the base of the blade, the edge digging into her palm dangerously. The sharpness making her nervous, afraid if she made one small slip it'd cut her hand in half. Reaching down her hand lingered over the man. Hesitant to touch him.

 _He's dangerous. It's a trap, he's waiting for you to reach for him so he can bring you to the ground and wrap his hands around your throat!_

Instead of letting her thoughts continue, she reached down. Wrapping her arm around him and tried to bring him up.

She heard him intake air sharply and she froze. His head coming up as he was brought back to consciousness. Her mind going into panic mode as she was now carrying the fallen warden, who was possibly in a delirious state after being grabbed by a complete stranger.

 _Don't freak out. Please don't freak out. Please don't kill me._

Instead she felt his arm go over her head and around her shoulder. His weight being moved onto her. Bringing himself up to his knee, grunting in discomfort as he moved. A deep hoarse voice breaking the silence between them.

"Ok, on three, bring us up"

That was it? He had no question about her intentions at all?

"One"

Seriously!? She expected him to start flailing or start to fight her.

"Two"

Ok this man was different. Weird even, who the hell wakes up from being involuntarily unconscious, while being grabbed by a complete stranger and has no problems with it? Oh... this wasn't the first time this had happened to him, was it?

"Three!"

Bringing herself up she stood up to her full height. The warden groaning in pain as he brought his legs back underneath him. His hand gripping her shoulder with impressive strength. Both standing she could hear his heavy breathes under his helmet. Hot air coming out of the cross breathing hole splashing on her cheek. The grip on her shoulder loosening it's hold.

"Shit, sorry"

In between breaths he spoke those two words. One being very odd to her. He was apologizing? For grabbing her shoulder a bit tightly while he's just about half dead? Is this the knight's code she heard of?

Was this the same guy she had seen kill all those Vikings? She wasn't sure what she expected, but it definitely wasn't this.

Then he turned his helmet towards her. Reaching over with his other hand he grabbed the sword she had in her grip by the blade.

Her eyes narrowing, glaring at the armored figure. Did he really think that he could just take it from her? Was he stupid? Trying to take his blade when he's in such a state. Maybe he didn't have common sense. A dry chuckle came out of the helmet, feeling his body vibrate as he laughed.

"Don't worry I won't do anything. But I don't think you should be carrying this, especially since you're carrying it by the blade without gloves."

Maybe he had had a point. She looked down at the sword then back to the knight. She wasn't sure how good his word was. Yet she hadn't seen him do anything shady. And to be fair, he was being surprisingly cooperative.

"Fine"

Releasing her grip from the blade he slowly pulled it away. Going back to his original position leaning on her. Gripping it the same way she had seen him before.

Now she had to take him somewhere. The village was gone so that was a no go. The only place she could think of was the small house on the edge of the forest. Her own place of refuge. She had all the stuff to treat him as well. Using wraps as bandages, jars of medicinal herbs, fishing line and a needle to stitch his deeper wounds, a river nearby as a source of freshwater.

With that she began the trek to her house. The journey was slow and awkward. The warden being half conscious, yet he still kept a grip on his blade and continued to walk with the nobushi at a steady pace. For about twenty minutes they walked through the brisk morning, the clouds becoming a dark gray, warning all of a coming storm as distant thunder shook the sky.

He had been in a daze the entire walk. Trying to keep himself awake throughout the journey. Taking every ounce of his strength and focus to move his legs in tandem with hers. His eyes half lidded, making his vision unfocused.

Suddenly his shepherd stopped, making him sway forward nearly face planting into the ground. It took a moment for him to even realize they had stopped, but when he did, he immediately became alert. Checking his surroundings for impending threats, his loose grip tightening on his blade. He wasn't sure he'd be much use in a fight right now, but he could at least carry his own weight… figuratively and literally. Looking in front he saw the reason for the sudden halt in motion and relaxed.

There directly in front of them was a small house. Barely big enough to fit two rooms, made of a light wood, with one window with no glass closed by two wooden shutters. It was right on the edge of the grass plain and forest just in between both. It was, very quaint.

"This is it"

The pale skinned woman spoke. Looking over to her he saw she was looking at her own house, with an unimpressed look plastered on her face. Then he looked back to the house and shrugged his shoulders.

"Good wood, not sure about the neighbors, but otherwise it's nice."

PFFT*

The noise had caught him off guard and he turned his head to look at the woman again. Her hand now covering her mouth, cheeks stained scarlet and her eyes wide.

 _Did she just…?_

Tearing him from his thoughts she cleared her throat and nudged forward. Letting him know they were heading in. Taking a few steps they made their way to the door. She reached under her coat and dug in looking for something. Biting her lip as she looked down into her pocket trying to find the elusive mystery object. Her face brightened as her arm stopped moving, hand still concealed in the coat. Then pulled something out, in her hand was a small cast iron key, using it to unlock the door and pull him inside.

Making their way in it was quite a bit darker than outside. The only light being two lanterns hanging, casting the dim room in a comforting glow. Taking in his surroundings he took a look around. In the middle of the room was a long wooden chair with a couple of animal furs for comfort in front of a small fireplace. He had seen a couple of these before, but the name eluded him.

 _Damn what did Regis call it? A 'sofa'?_

Looking to his left he could see a dining table with one chair. A whet stone resting on it, and a small vase with the same kind of flowers that were in her hat. A multitude of shelves on the wall with various jars of herbs, and berries. A fishing net stuffed into the corner of the room. To the right he could see another door in the back, leading to what he assumed was her bedroom. A stone pit with half burnt wood, a spit hanging over with a copper bowl.

Feeling her tugging at his arm he let her half drag, half carry him over to the couch. Sitting down and leaning his sword against the arm rest and floor. She walked off to the shelves grabbing the jars and taking out herbs. Frantically pulling out various objects, he didn't pay her much mind as he looked at the fireplace with fresh cut wood. Leaning forward he reached into one of his pouches around his waist taking out a flint and steel along with some kindle.

Striking the flint three times, a multitude of small sparks burnt onto the kindle he had placed on the wood, lighting up in a small blaze. The crackle and pops of the fire giving the room life. The warmth washing over him, making the corner of his lips tug upward into a small smile. Although no one would know this as he still wore his helmet.

Footsteps against the wood floor made him turn, seeing the nobushi with a pail of water pouring it into the bronze bowl on the spit. Then she began searching for something, but he interrupted her thought process as he whistled. Turning she barely had time to catch the flint that he had tossed her way. Allowing her to light the fire and move over to where a variety of materials were on the table. Grabbing them and making her way over to him. A small ceramic bowl with a number of herbs smashed inside. Rolls of white cloth, a needle wrapped in a thick black thread.

Putting them down behind her she then reached for him, stopping short just a couple of inches. Her eyes looking up at his own. Doubt, and fear written all over her face. Sighing he brought out his left arm. She recoiled and looked at it in surprise, then finally she reached over, grabbing at the straps that held the steel armor on him. First unlocking his forearm guard, awkwardly prying it off, the dented and warped metal sticking to him. Revealing thick material soaked in dark blood. Moving her attention to his shoulder, where an arrow was still sticking out. She stared at the disturbing sight. She looked up to his faceplate, and hesitated yet again, slightly annoyed he decided instead of waiting for her to make up her mind, he reached over, grabbed the arrow tight and forcefully yanked it out. Drops of blood coming out with it as well as his own grunt of pain exiting his lips.

She grimaced and winced from the action, but with the obstacle out of her way she reached under his shoulder and began to loosen it as he took his own initiative and pulled off the gauntlet on his hand.

For the next half an hour she pulled the armor off of him, the steel plated armor, chainmail, and thick cloth. The only piece still on him being his helmet with the chainmail underneath. He was pulling at his shin guard when she reached over to take it off. Her hand had just barely touched the metal of his helmet when his hand shot up and grabbed her by the wrist. Gasping from the sudden action she stared at him. He turned and looked her in the eyes, his angry black slits staring into her surprised eyes. Shaking his head he let go of her and went back to what he was doing.

Taking off all his armor she got a look at the damage, as well as his body. She could see almost every muscle in his body, all tight as they wrapped around the various areas of his body. Every muscle screamed power and strength, although not as big as the Raider's, they were more defined. The contours in every muscle showing. His shoulders and traps were slightly bigger compared to the rest of his body, as he had to swing a sword around. Abdomen strong, with all six muscles showing from constantly bending and moving from dodging with armor on. His arms and chest taught from vigorous weight lifting, whether it be his sword or some other form of heavy weaponry. Long powerful legs from walking long distances and running in combat. His back wide and powerful, muscles looking to to tear out of him, apparent it stored more than enough power to do anything he needed it to. Still he hid his shame behind cloth standards.

The wounds that decorated his body painted it red. Two punctures in his left shoulder, a large gash running across his chest from his right pec to the center of his chest. A few shallow lacerations on his torso and abdomen. A nasty maroon and yellow bruise on his side from a blunt weapon. Purple bruising on his left forearm. A larger puncture from what she assumed came from a spear just above his knee.

The wound on his back made her angry, it was a long shallow laceration that ran from his left shoulder blade to the back of his right shoulder. Someone had come from behind and attacked. Based on how clean the cut was it had been a samurai, a complete dishonor to attack from the back.

Shaking her head she went to treat him, taking a cloth and wetting it in the warm water in the bronze bowl. Cleaning the blood off his body turning multiple wet cloths red. Washing away the blood she got a better look at his form. His torso and arms being covered in scars. Grimacing she saw some grievous scarring that would of caused great pain. The sight making her feel a pang of sadness for the wounded warrior. She couldn't entertain these thoughts much as she had to treat the guy, which unfortunately meant more scars were to litter him.

She then used the mixture of medicinal herbs and slathered them onto the wounds. Using the fishing line and needle, she sutured the more serious cuts and the three punctures. Ending her procedure by wrapping the wounds with the thin white cloth wraps.

Sighing she sat back and admired her work. The warden sitting against the other armrest. His entire torso and most of his limbs wrapped in white, but a few patches were still stained with red.

"Hey, thank you, for this"

He motioned to his wrapped body.

"I don't know why you did this for me, or if I could ever repay you, but I am forever grateful and in your debt."

She looked up at what she had only known as his face. She sported a small smile and nodded her head. Then she pointed to herself and spoke.

"Kasumi"

Her smile growing showing off impressive teeth. She looked at him with expectant eyes waiting for him to introduce himself.

"It's a beautiful name" he nodded towards her and she still looked, waiting for him. Sighing he pointed to the helmet resting on his head, covering his face.

"Warden"

She eyed him for a moment then looked to the ground, her lips pressing together in a thin line and a sad smile. She was disappointed, but that was his name. The day he had gained the title of warden he abandoned everything else. Taking the title and wearing it as a name. His oaths and the path of a warden meant everything to him, more than his own life. Devoting himself and his entire life to their way. Not only did he live as a warden, but he did his best to uphold the ideals that came with the titles, being a symbol for knights. It was a bit extreme, but he seriously believed in what a warden truly stands for. He lived for it, and he would eventually die by it, there was no doubt in his mind he wouldn't last long in this life style, already having plenty of close calls. Mercenaries, and other knights already had danger in their lives, but following the oaths was a death sentence in these times, with battles warring between all the main factions, lands ripe with bandits and marauders, everyone was in danger, but he'd be damned if he didn't try his best to save those in need. He had accepted his fate, and he had many close calls, yet he still stood strong as he was better in skill and will to all those who would harm him. With a little luck he might even survive to see the end of this year, but that might be getting his hopes too high.

A silence fell between the two once more, the knight not having much to say, and the nobushi not knowing what to say. Perhaps the warden didn't want to talk to her. Most likely being exhausted of her presence, she was supposed to be his enemy after all. Maybe he just hates the fact that the enemy had to be the one that saved him, and now he's in debt to her due to his ideology of a knight. Well that's what the nobushi thought, the warden was just completely exhausted. He was finally succumbing to exhaustion, his eyes closing.

 _Don't fall asleep yet, you haven'-_

Before he could finish his own thought he was out. His body slumping back, head knocking into the backrest with a thump then slumped forward.

The noise had startled the female warrior and stared at the now unconscious man across from her. Chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm, slightly looking awkward as he wore a helmet when he was almost naked.

Examining the knight before her, she let a small genuine smile come across her features. Walking off, she grabbed a blanket and threw it over her patient. Grabbing her naginata and a fishing net she closed the door behind her, to go check her traps and catch some fish for the two of them, the thought of having someone else with her bringing a small smile on her face.

 **There's another chapter down! Sorry it took a little longer to update, I hit a wall for a little bit in this chapter. No action, but there will be some in the next chapter, although some of the kind I've never written before. Hope you enjoyed and please consider leaving a review, I love reading them(criticisms welcome).**


	4. Memories and Pain

Cold.

It was was freezing. So cold that blankets of snow fell from dark clouds. Gray stone walls covered in frost, casting a courtyard in dark shadow.

Dark cobblestone littered with bodies. The rock frozen over from the intense cold, iron clad warriors covered in crimson lay on the ground. Bodies covered in pelt and leathers alongside them. Standing in the middle of the gratuitous scene was a familiar figure.

Barely holding himself up was the warden, looking a lot worse for wear. His face plate covered in fresh dents and slash marks, the metal of his left shoulder armor ripped and twisted, the plate of metal on his chest cut nearly in two. A large bloody gash on his abdomen tearing the chain mail covering it. The cloth on his back almost completely torn to shreds, the upper part of the golden Phoenix only being visible. His right gauntlet removed, revealing his bloody hand which had two large gashes running from the palm to the back of it.

The only thing keeping him standing was the sword that was bathed in blood. The blade digging into the ground, both hands grabbing onto the hilt desperately. His legs shaking breathing raspy and shallow. His body bent forward as he put most of his weight on it. Rivers of scarlet flowing from the wounds all across his body.

Turning his face upward he looked towards the opening in the walls. The only thing he could see being white from the raging snowstorm, then shadows began forming, people taking their place. Over a dozen Vikings armed with axes, spears, and short swords coming through the white approaching him. Stopping just short of being inside the courtyard they stared at the lone warrior. Hearing a few murmurs and low laughs they began moving towards him, brandishing their weapons.

 _'Cocky aren't we?'_

With a low chuckle and a ragged inhale he used his heel to the planted blade, spinning it up and pointing it towards the Viking. The same thought running through his mind over and over.

"God I fucking hate the cold."

The cool water from the stream flowed gracefully, the sounds of it splashing against rocks greeting her ears along with the chirps of the birds and other wildlife. Walking through the shallow water she pulled at the net, revealing 3 fish that were caught. Tying the net up she slung it over her shoulder as she made her way through the forest and back to her home.

A coy smile gracing her lips as she strolled through the woods. A small bounce in her step making her move a little faster than usual. Her head high as she moved, looking at the oncoming storm clouds, though she never minded the rain. In a fluid motion she pulled the key from her coat pocket and stuck it into the small lock and turned.

Swinging his sword down it buried into the Vikings collarbone. The bone giving as he butchered the Northern warrior. With a low growl he dragged the blade out of the still standing warrior. Pivoting on his right foot he smashed the man in the face with his pommel, the Vikings jaw breaking and teeth along with strings of blood spewed from his mouth.

A pained scream made him turn around, not even giving him a second to react as he saw a spear gliding through the air. The only real reaction being his eyes opening wide in surprise, his body trying to jump back. It flew true and pinned itself into his thigh. A low thunk resounding as the blade pierced the plated steel and chain, entering his skin. Stumbling back he hissed in pain, looking to the offender he spotted a tall muscular woman sporting a helmet with ram horns. Her gray eyes alight in a blaze of rage as she jumped in the air and lunged at him with her spear.

Stepping to his left he straightened his body to his full height, legs balancing on the balls of his feet, bringing his sword above his head, adrenaline coursing through his veins keeping him from succumbing to the grievous wounds. The spear narrowly missing his abdomen, the woman now in the open. Bringing his sword down he aimed to split her head in two, but the blade smashed into the horn of her helmet shattering it. The bone cushioning the blow by the dense material, denting the metal. She swung around, her small shield impacting just below his his ribs making him nearly collapse in on himself.

Both warriors stepped away from each other, the Valkyrie, trying to get herself to stop seeing stars, as the warden dropped onto his knees. Grabbing at his helmet he pulled the faceplate up halfway and heave an unhealthy amount of blood on the ground. Seeing this, the Valkyrie ran forward throwing her body behind her shield looking to knock him senseless. Instead he got up into a crouch and grabbed her by what was left of both her horns, twisting his body and arms he craned her neck into an awkward angle and threw her to the side. Corkscrewing through the air she landed roughly onto the hard cobblestone ground. Helmet flying off as she skidded to an ungraceful halt. Her long blonde hair cascading around her, blood staining the golden locks from a wound on her scalp. Her cheeks and small beak like nose flushed crimson. She tried getting up. Her efforts were followed by her world spinning and the overwhelming feeling of nausea. Clenching her jaw she tried to control her breathing, she breathed in through her nose, and vomited. Before she dropped flat onto her stomach again she leaned to the side to not drown in her own throw up.

Lying on her stomach she couldn't move. Dull throbbing sounding like a war drum in her head, and pain from her tender neck kept her in place. A groan and clatter of metal drew her attention. Using all her leftover strength, she turned her head much to the chagrin of her neck as it protested with pain, her red cheek resting on the cold stone.

The knight was on one knee and wrapped both hands around the javelin she had thrown. With a low resounding grunt he tugged the long weapon from his leg and dropped it to the floor. He had killed all her men, after years of gaining respect from those around her she had been able to command a small raiding party, some of the best fighters in the three tribes where she had grown up being among the ranks.

Yet there they all were, all of them lying dead on the ground, not a warrior left. So much time wasted, all because of this, this monstrosity. The monster that stood among the grisly battlefield, the only thing left standing. Single Handedly he had killed her entire force, not only that but he had fought against the waves of Viking that came before that outnumbered the small garrison 3 to 1. She tried to put all her hate into the glare she threw at the metal demon. Hoping he would see her rage and spite, though the knight had turned his back on her giving full view of his form, cloth in tatters, but the golden bird was still rising from the rips and tatters. Tears streamed down her face and angry sobs wracked her body. The knight walked away from her, not even giving her a glance.

The bastard didn't even have it in him to finish her off! He would regret that and rue the day she came for him, earth melting hate welling up inside every fiber of her being. She was going to find him and kill him where he stood slowly, make him feel what she had suffered, even if it was the last thing she did.

Stirring the pot over the fire she continued making the soup, glancing behind her she stared at the figure that laid on her couch. The strange knight that she had saved hours ago. He had fallen asleep early in the morning and had stayed in his unconscious state since. He looked so vulnerable wrapped in the blanket compared to how dangerous he looked when he stood conscious and fully armored. Still wearing his helmet he was sprawled out, he was definitely an odd one, but she was taking care of him. Somebody who had seen her face, not the mask she wore as the nobushi but as her, as Kasumi.

The thought brought a genuine smile to her lips, when was the last time someone had even seen her face? It had felt like a lifetime ago since she donned the white mask of the nobushi, becoming the protector of this land. Always behind the nobushi and never as Kasumi. The quiet watchful protector, the one the villagers counted on, giving her a new name as the 'Pale Faced Huntress', the name making her shake her head and give a light chuckle.

Looking back she stared at the warden yet again, smile gracing her lips, he called her beautiful when he saw her real face. Warmth filled her cheeks and she slowly turned back to the pot, throwing in various spices and plants as she hummed to herself.

He could feel someone staring at him, eyes burning holes in his back. He had been here before, he remembered, it had been a little less than a year ago now. He had known they were still alive, someone looking to him, but he didn't turn back.

Looking forward he stared out into the screen of white. So bright compared to the dark gray inside the courtyard. This time would be different, turning to look at the observer he found a pair of familiar and very different eyes. One being a smoldering gray, eyebrow furrowed pure fury and hatred thrown to his direction. The other was a dark brown, pupil not even visible in the dark pool of color, its gaze held admiration and, dare he say affection. Both halves of the face covered in a mask, one wooden painted a deathly white, the other metal, with a broken horn. The entire mask had a splatter of blood washed across it. Looking into their eyes then at the blood, without a second thought he turned away and walked out into the white expanse.

Greeting his ears was a light tune being hummed by a feminine voice. First was the smell of steel and blood, familiar, completely contrasting what he was hearing, making him wonder what kind of position he put himself into now. Then the aroma of spices invaded his nose, spices and cooked fish, the faint sound of wood gently tapping metal, and the low crackle of a fire. Moving to turn around and look to the source of the noise, his body protested his movements. Every muscle sore and bones aching.

"Ugh" with a groan he rolled over and plummeted an unknown height, eyes going wide, sleep leaving him like a man who just became a father. Immediately he impacted wooden ground with a thud.

He lay flat on the ground for a moment, his head spinning. Helmet pushed at an odd angle, oh his helmet was still on, that doesn't explain why he's nearly naked though. Only in his standards and wrapped in a thin blanket. Footsteps brought him out of his thoughts, muscles tensing, looking up towards the potential attacker from his spot on the ground.

"Are you ok!?" A beautiful eastern woman asked him. She was leaning down crouching in front of his prone form. Memories coming to him in a rushing flood making his head ache. Her concerned gaze searching his body for any wounds that may have opened. Grunting he brought himself up to his knees and looked her in the eye.

"I'm fine, just startled me is all." Trying to get himself up, he felt the wounds weighing his body down, his legs trembling as he attempted his best to rise.

Then the weight was lifted. Careful arm wrapping around his shoulder, his own arm being supported by a new body. Kasumi was helping him up, giving him an extra pair of legs to walk on.

For a moment they just stood there, his arm around her and her just staring down at the floorboards waiting for him to tell her he's ok to move now.

"You're an odd one aren't you?"

Surprised eyes looked back at him. Mouth opening then closing, before formulating a response.

"How?"

"You know what I am, yet you continue to help me, why?"

Looking down almost inaudible she mumbled "You seem to be different from the others."

"But that doesn't change what I am to a samurai."

"No it does!" She looked back into his eyes, her own filled with renewed vigor. "You are not just a knight, I seen you save that woman. Any sellsword would've never done anything, you're different."

She was so sure of him, sure that was what he said he was, a warden, but there was a feeling in the bottom of his gut that he didn't like, maybe it's just the wounds. The way she was so sure and quick to defend him, it gave a nagging to the back of his head.

"What makes you so sure?"

"I've seen you fight, you're amazing, probably the best."

"There is nothing amazing about killing-"

"But is something good when it's to protect someone!"

Dead silence fell between the duo. Both staring into the others eyes. Determined dark eyes clashing against the unfeeling helmet.

Shifting his weight she changed her position and was about to bite back with a retort. The warden only wanted to sit on the couch though. Relaxing she allowed him to hold himself steady on her as he sat.

Walking away from the knight she went to the soup she had been stirring moments ago. Checking it's taste she found it to be to her satisfaction, then poured the broth into a clay bowl. Steam rising up, spices and fresh fish pleasantly invading her senses.

Walking over to her patient she handed him the bowl and he took it, looking over the soup for a second then back up to her. Nodding in gratitude as she walked off. Not a second after she turned around she heard a metallic squeak and the slurping of liquid. She had barely finished pouring the meal into her own bowl when she heard a satisfied "aaaah" followed by the same squeak. Looking back she could see the bowl she had given him was empty, the clay husk dormant in his hands.

Carefully he rose from the couch slowly walking over to her dining area and lay it on the wooden table. Turning around he leaned against the table and faced her.

"How-"

"Thank you for the meal, it was delicious"

"H-How did you even taste it!?"

 **Yes I'm still alive and still writing this story. Sorry for the extreme delay! From classes starting again, my job, and a family emergency, I've had no time to write. Of course I'm planning on keeping up this story as I love writing it, just don't expect updates to be as regular. Anyways thank you for reading and please consider leaving a review!**


	5. Departure from Comfort

**Warning sexual content**

Red, covered in nothing but a disgusting red. Lukewarm blood covering every inch of her body. The ground soaked in a thick layer of sickly crimson. Orange flames roaring, hungrily licking the crimson filmed floor.

Bubbles sprouting from the heat, literally boiling the ground underneath her. Bodies sprouting from the raging inferno. People she knew. The villagers, walking corpses wounds from the previous battle adorning their decaying flesh.

She tried to scream yet, no sound came out. The smell of the metallic blood filled her nostrils mixed in with the decomposing bodies. Turning she tried to sprint away, only for her ankle to be be held into a tight grip. With her momentum she fell to the liquid. The foul pulpy mess, invaded every one of her senses. Mind going awry, panic setting in, heartbeat going faster than any stallion could.

Turning she looked to see what constricted her movement, trying to pry off the suffocating grip off her ankle. There laying on the ground, was the Viking, staring at her through soulless eyes. The bloody hole in his neck, discharging sickly liquids and maggots. A guttural, grinding breath escaping the mangled throat.

Finally she screamed. Sitting up in a frenzy she looked around her. Eyes darting left to right, over encompassing darkness overwhelming her. Shallow breaths burning her hoarse throat, eyes stinging, cold sweat running down her body. She couldn't see, she was blind! _Oh god, oh god, I can't breathe._ Her breaths just quickened and the breaths came more shallow.

 _Oh god please…_

Then a crash came and pale light came, barely illuminating some of the ground.

"What's wrong!? Did something happen!?"

Someone was speaking to her, what, who were they, were they coming to hurt her? To fight the nobushi, she wasn't the nobushi, she wasn't a killer please!

With a thud something metal touched the ground. Then, one, two, three steps towards her. Slow and steady, she could just make out a shadow in front of her.

 _A creature some kind of shadow demon to take her_ _to_ _hell. To the bloody pit of fire, anywhere but there please! You don't understand I was protecting myself!_

"A nightmare huh?"

Speaking in a familiar evil tongue, each syllable pounding into her skull. Screwing her eyes shut she waited as it approached her. Hyperventilating her body giving in to shock.

"Kasumi"

She stopped, breath hitching. That was her name. She looked up at the shadow. Not a demon, but someone who knew her, the real her.

"Kasumi breathe"

Breathe, such a hard task to follow in a conflicted mind.

"Inhale"

She did as told and took a deep breath through her nose.

"Inhale with my count… One, two, three, four, hold it, one, two, three, four, exhale"

She followed his every word, and by the time she could start breathing, her mind decided to catch up with her. Uncontrollable tears streamed down her face and she bawled. Her body trembling, as she wailed. Sitting alone on her bed, surrounded by darkness.

Then a heavy hand set itself on her head, without thinking she lunged forward and buried herself into the person in front of her. Her face pressed against a gauze wrapped chest.

For a moment nothing happened. The only movement being her shaking body, the only noise her sniffling. His hand frozen still on her head. For that excruciating long moment he stood still. She had gone too far, she was asking for too much from the warrior. She knew it, but it only made the pain in her chest grow and the tears flow more harshly. A new pain and sorrow was forming from the already tortured girl. Biting back the venom in her veins, she began to pull away from the stoic knight. Her face downcast as cold tears spilled to the floor.

As her face left him, he finally moved. A strong arm wrapped around her waist, her face looking back up. Her eyes searching for his face. But she couldn't find it in the dark room. Instead she let a small smile play across her soft features as more tears built up in her eyes. The hand on her head now raking through her hair comfortably, hand on her back massaging soothing small circles.

The pain now being accompanied by a warmth encompassing her entire being.

Once again she buried herself into the comfort that was him. Warm tears leaving rivers down her face, and wetting his bandages. Both hands curled up on his chest, small dainty fingers clutching onto him like she was a lost child.

For a while they just sat there. Her crying as he held her in his arms, comforting her with only his hands, not a single word being spoken between the two warriors. After a time no tears fell from Kasumi as she now only produced an occasional sniffle. Unburying her face from him she looked up, to where she assumed his face was, her hands sliding up his chest. Making contact with his neck. Not cold hard chainmail, he wasn't wearing his helmet. Now that piqued her interest, feminine hands explored his neck, feeling the muscle in it, some small indents, suggesting more scars. The protrusion of his Adam's apple. She was going to explore further when she felt his hand come off her head and gently cover hers. His other arm unwinding from her waist, the absence of it leaving her missing the touch already. Then the same arm came back, a soft material wiping away the stains of tears on her face. His hand covered in the soft cloth coming back down and caressing her cheek. Closing her eyes she melted into the touch. Her own hands coming back holding his in place. Heaving a content sigh she counted the seconds, never wanting the moment to end. But like everything in life everything must come to an end. Exhaustion coming back in droves she fell into a comforting sleep.

Opening her eyes she was in her bed, tucked under the blankets. Last night came rushing to her mind like a roaring river. Her body shooting up into a sitting position, her eyes searching the room frantically, no sign of him anywhere. Then she felt something in her hand, slightly damp, very soft fabric. Slowly she brought her hand out from underneath the cover. In it was a snow white square piece of cloth, it being slightly soiled from her tears and nose. A small decoration on the bottom corner of it, embossed into the cloth was a cross with an axe and a sword crossing behind it, with wings spread out behind that.

Jumping out of bed she opened her door and looked to the couch. Yet he wasn't there. His blood still stained the floor, and discarded bloody bandages lay on the ground. His bowl upside down on the table.

 _His_ _bowl?_

His armor, all of it was gone. A mixture of emotions clashed inside the young woman. Confusion, disbelief, grief, but the two feelings overwhelming the rest. Anger and sadness. Brow furrowing she grabbed the bowl and threw it at the wall. Screaming as she pitched it, the clay hitting the wood, cracking the bowl. Tears stung at the rims of her eyes, few breaking free and streaming down her cheeks. Clenching her teeth she tried not to let any more fall.

 _So stupid! So stupid! Of course he'd leave, there's nothing to be upset over damn it! Stop crying!_

Grabbing onto the wooden table she kept herself from falling. Deep breaths through her mouth and stuffy nose. She couldn't be inside right now, she needed to go outside. Now.

Turning around she hurriedly grabbed a coat, tied it to her and grabbed her naginata. Making her way out of her house she began putting her hair in a bun. Pin in her mouth, naginata on her back and hands in her hair as she left walking out into the forest around her home.

Clear running water, swept away blood and grime. Through the water one could see the bottoms of the bank, the many rocks in the creek, fish swimming with and against the current, plants that grew in spite of the constant moving in the water. Short green grass and tall trees surrounding the serene waterway. A disturbance in the balance of everything knelt over the river. Next to it being pieces of metal, with scars of battle. Heavy cloth and chainmail hung up on a high branch to dry. All damaged but with no sign of being soiled from the wounds of whoever wore it. The only piece missing being the ever important helmet.

It's reason for being absent being that it was currently in the hands of the owner of said armor, both gripping the sides of it, faceplate pointed up, held under the water. The scarred helm staring its wearer in the face.

Warden, that's what he was. Or is that just what he told himself? No, the pendant on his neck said otherwise, but in his actions? A knight, a killer, a weapon. That's exactly what he was. A weapon, that that cuts down people that he doesn't see as just, he felt a bitter smile split across his features. Hell he should've been a lawbringer. At least lawbringers only killed in one area, staying in a city until needed in another, judgement is on you but where you go is always where you're needed.

So did they need a weapon? Do people really just need a weapon that says 'it's protecting them?'. So far on all his travels, in all the battles he fought, the answer he can only come up with is, that it's necessary. Meaning he, was necessary.

Sighing he pulled his helmet out from the water, using cloth he dried it off, then grabbed more pieces of armors and began drying them too.

When the helmet was dried and clean he stared at it for a moment, the left eye, had a cut going through it, thick cut about half an inch above it and a thick to thin and shallow cut going down below it about an inch. Staring at the scar in the armor he could feel the heat from the wound on his own face that matched it. Spinning it in his hands he put it on.

With fishing line and a needle he began patching together pieces of the material on his armor, hitting dents out of the metal parts with a smooth stone as best he could. Every time a piece was finished he would put it on his person.

While fastening the metal bracer on his left forearm, the sound of footsteps greeted his ears from behind.

Light, footsteps, no armor on, swift in movement, not much weight on the person. He already knew who it was before they even could see him. Deciding that the approaching person wasn't a threat, he continued his tedious chore of tending to his armor. The footsteps continued to approach, moving at a more than slow pace, until they were just behind him and to the left, just a couple of feet away, they stopped entirely.

Without looking up from his task he spoke, "Good morning, or well afternoon now, I take it you slept well then?" For a second all that greeted him was silence, and he had to stop his chore. Doubt in his abilities springing up. Looking over to his sword he was getting ready if the person behind him wasn't who he thought it was.

With a searching voice he spoke "Kasumi?".

"I thought you left." Came the reply in an unreadable voice.

"Huh?" Confusion evident in his voice he looked back to her finally.

She stood there, almost in her full attire like yesterday, the only thing missing was her hand wraps, and most noticeably, her hat and the pale mask. Dark beautiful pools staring through him now, looking for answers.

"No I haven't." With that he turned back to the bank and picked up the plate of metal that went on his chest.

"Last night…." Not knowing how to continue she just shifted nervously.

"Nightmare?"

Quietly she replied "Yes".

Sighing he raised his head from looking at his hands, to the forestry. "They're just something you have to learn to cope with, I'd like to tell you that it gets better but…" turning back he looked at her, she could feel his gaze through the helmet, "it never does, I'm sorry Kasumi".

"But you, you comforted me…." hopeful eyes looking into unfeeling steel, yet it had emotions of its own.

With a slight chuckle he turned back around "Couldn't just leave you to suffer now could I?".

A smile formed on her own face that reached her eyes. Walking over to him, she tapped his shoulder, causing him to look up at her from his sitting form.

With a shy smile that showed off pearly whites she muttered "This is yours".

In her hand was indeed something that he carried on his person. A white silky soft handkerchief. Completely clean and white as the snows up North.

"Thank you, you really helped me last night"

Looking back up at her, he beheld a dangerous sight. She was looking down at him, eyes sparkling, cheeks slightly flushed red, a small smile adorning her thin soft lips. Raven locks spilling from her bun and some coming over her face.

 _Sweet baby Jesus, give me strength. Don't say it, don't even think about it, no! Bad warden!_

Swallowing down a very strong and primal feeling, he took the square piece of cloth gently from her small hand. Turning back to the river he picked up the last piece of his armor. His voice being slightly weak.

"No problem…"

Then they returned to silence, him tending to the last piece of the puzzle to complete him, and she walking out into the bank checking the nets. On more than one occasion did he catch himself staring at her form, taking in every detail of her beautiful face.

 _Shhhhhit_

As the clouds began to roll in and thunder shook the sky, they walked together back to their place of refuge. The gray sky casting the land in shadow, Kasumi walking with a bounce in her step and the Warden lazily trailing behind her. Although the net had caught nothing, a couple of her traps in the forest had. Slung over her shoulder were two rabbits, both with broken necks. Flopping off Kasumi and knocking into her back as she practically skipped in front of him.

Entering the house she quickly went and started dressing their meal. He went and started the fire in the cooking pit.

Returning to his usual spot on the couch he watched her. She moved around the small house with grace and fluidity, every minute movement having purpose as she prepared the meal. Small smile in place as she hummed a tune he didn't know, hair bouncing as she pranced around grabbing ingredients. Her focus on the current task seemingly nonexistent, yet all the same she, prepared the food just right.

A warm heavy feeling was forming in his chest. This, he could get used to this. And that, was not good. Clenching his teeth he tried to shove the feeling and thoughts of family and the safe comfortable life away from his mind. Because he knew, that could never happen. He would be a fool to entertain such idiotic thoughts.

As she prepared his meal and walked back to him she held it out to him in the clay bowl he had ate out of before. A noticeable crack that wasn't there before on the rim. Reaching out he grabbed the bowl as well as his fingers brushing against hers, but neither of them moved from the touch.

For a moment he just stared at the bowl and their hands, then looking up he stared at her face. She was doing the same thing he had just done, looking down at both their hands. Except she was making a very bashful face, constantly blinking, eyelashes fluttering. Her cheeks being painted a generous pink, contrasting her pale skin. Unfortunately it was very cute.

 _Fuck._

He knew this feeling. He couldn't afford to have this kind of feeling. He could see that no good would come from it. He needed to escape.

Finally he moved his hand and pulled the bowl from her grasp.

Sitting across from her, she ate in silence as he stared at the cooked rabbit for a minute. It was easy, way too easy. Getting used to her, wanting to be around her. It wasn't good.

Looking up at her she ate quietly and occasionally looked up to him. She was quiet, he liked that a lot. It made her humming all the more sweeter, hearing her between long bouts of silence, and such a heavenly voice. Not only was her voice heavenly but so were her looks. Any man would probably be charmed by the young Nobushi...no, by Kasumi. She looked up from her meal and her eyes met his, then with a slight blush she smiled at him. The smile was worth more gold than any lord had, shinier than the fanciest of silver and it caused an immediate increase of heat in his face. What a dangerous woman.

He helped her put back ingredients and wash the dishes in a water bucket. Thunder shook the house and the sky opened up releasing torrents of rain. The night sky becoming even darker as it pelted their refuge. And so he returned to the couch as she walked towards her room. Stopping for a moment she turned back to him and watched as he took off his boots and gauntlet. Unfastening all the gear he wore.

"Would you like a bath?" The question immediately sent danger signals to his brain.

He stopped, then looked to her, his emotionless helmet filled with conflicted thought.

"No it's fine, i'm just going straight to sleep"

 _Safe, completely safe..._

Her gaze went from welcoming to quizzical "Are you sure? You've been in that armor since I've seen you…" she trailed off, her gaze wandering to where he assumed where said bath was.

"It's quite alright, goodnight Kasumi" with that he turned away from her and began undoing the rest of his armor, his form hiding behind the back of the couch.

With a nod she walked through her room into her washroom. Stripping herself she bathed in the now cold water that filled the tub. Washing everything away, her skin turning slightly pink due to scrubbing, long black hair sticking to her back. Leaving the bath she dried off and put on her kimono, extinguishing the lantern inside her room and crawling in bed.

It was dark, but comfortable. No wait he was sleeping just a second before wasn't he? Something woke him up. He looked left and right, but only darkness shrouded him. The only sound he could hear was the now light rainfall outside. That wouldn't have woken him, something else, something out of place.

Then he heard it. Rustling, muffled. Like something was thrashing in a net. Slowly he reached over next to his head and found his grip on the hilt of his sword. Rolling over he dropped on all fours in a crouched position. Bringing himself up he listened to the noise. Gaining on the noise he stopped just short. Reaching out he touched what seemed to be a wall, sliding his hand up and down he found a metal handle. The thrashing continued to get more violent, and other sounds of what almost sounded like a wounded animal emitted from the source. Then the thrashing stopped abruptly. Something was on the otherwise of this doorway and it didn't sound very happy either. Although something was supposed to be on the other side of it. He knew that but only that, in his half awake and adrenaline fueled mind he couldn't find what it was that belonged. Racking his brain he tried to find what it was, he knew it was importa-

Then a bloodcurdling scream ripped him away from his thoughts. Every muscle moved on instinct, he flung the door open and rushed inside looking for the victim, ready to fight for whoever was in trouble.

Staring in at the lit room, there on a bed was the important something. Eyes wide open staring at his shadowed figure. Completely washed in pale moonlight was the beautiful Kasumi.

She looked completely terrified. The rims of her eyes were red and puffy from crying, her hair still wet clinging to her face. Her mouth open as she took shallow breaths.

She whispered "Please….".

He looked her in the eye and she looked back into his soul.

"Help me"

With that he dropped the blade onto the ground as he approached her, every precaution thrown to the side. As he went to her she scooted to the end of the bed and met him there.

Her body colliding against his, arms wrapping around his torso. Her head burying itself in his chest. His own arms wrapping around her, bringing her into a comforting embrace. Once again she let herself show weakness, and sobbed.

He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but eventually she stopped crying, but they stayed embracing each other. His hand brushing through her long hair as the other rubbed circles in her back.

The silence was suddenly interrupted by her,"you don't have to do this, I never wanted you to pay me back for saving you."

"I never said this was paying you back", he stopped moving his hands and held her tighter "I do this because I want to."

In a dangerous soft, sweet voice she spoke to him, called for him, "Warden…"

He felt her hot breath against his chest and he could feel his own heart rate accelerating, his train of thought representing a flaming storm.

The same voice called to him yet again "hey..".

Like a thousand horses were pulling him he was pulled to look down. No amount of protest stopped the unstoppable force. To greet him was her.

Kimono barely clinging onto her form, face upturned to look straight into his very being. The moonlight intensifying her features. Dark eyes glazed over, hair still slightly damp, strands sticking to her, soft lips slightly parted, freckles splashed in a crimson blush. Time stood still for him as his hand unconsciously came up and caressed her cheek, closing the distance he closed his own eyes and felt her lips against his. The taste of her was intoxicating and she couldn't get enough of him either. Their lips crashing against each other hungrily, parting and allowing their tongues to roam free. Breath coming out fast as they tried to consume the other.

Finally separating he tried to come to his senses. Every single one was being invaded by Kasumi. His mind was in ruins and he was trying to regroup.

 _What the fuck was he doing? He can't fucking do this, not to her. To anybody! He can't be here, he needs to go…_

Looking down at her she was laying down. The kimono was in a complete mess, it was completely hanging off her torso exposing her breast and navel to him, her slim but shapely legs showing themselves to him, ivory skin radiating from the night light. Her gaze was full of desire and she was completely bare to him.

"I need you"

 _...shit_

With that his mind completely collapsed and all self control left him.

Climbing in after her he kissed her again, her hands moving around his neck, he kissed her lips and continued to make his way down. Hands grabbing onto her small waist as his lips brushed down her neck and modest chest, the fire in her abdomen growing with each touch.

Finally his lips met her more sensitive lips. Yelling in ecstasy her entire body bucked involuntarily, his mouth turning her into puddy. The fire was spreading throughout her entire body and she couldn't hold on any longer. Wrapping her legs around his head and gripping the bed she released a loud moan as she was taken over by the raging inferno. Her legs shakily released him from his prison of pleasure.

Going over her, she heard him unfasten and unbuckle something on his person, then drop it to the ground. He was now over her and she felt him at her entrance. Rubbing against her she could feel the tension in her tighten yet again, the want tearing apart her insides. Then he slowly entered her. Pain, she felt pain and discomfort as she tried to adjust to his size. Letting out a grunt of strain, she felt him hesitate now. She couldn't have that now, reaching up she pulled him forward and embraced him.

"It's okay, keep going, please"

Obliging her request, he continued slowly and gently. His hands massaging her body, softly caressing every curve of her body. The pain gradually turning into a new wave of pleasure.

Breaking away completely from discomfort she felt him every time he moved inside her. Unbridled bliss enveloping her, releasing moans as he continued. Her own hands made their way up his neck and grabbed at his hair. Surprisingly to her, it was not what she was expecting. It was long, but unlike eastern hair it was as if it was a mass of fur on his head. Fluffy and messy it was like petting an animal. She didn't have much time to dwell on this thought as he increased his pace. Her grip on the fluff clasping tightly. Red hot pleasure looking for release built up inside her. No longer could she think, every cell of her body exploding as she came. She felt him pull himself from her and release onto her abdomen.

Both of them panting he fell. His arm wrapped around her as they gasped for air. Grabbing onto him she clung to the knight.

Through labored breath he spoke "Kasumi…".

Hearing his name from him brought a light feeling to her chest. She could do nothing but smile and snuggle into him. Exhaustion overtaking them both.

The sound of birds greeted her ears. Feeling in her legs being almost completely gone. Reaching out she felt nothing but empty space. Opening her eyes she looked in front of her, nobody lay with her. Getting up out of bed she swung herself out of bed and shakily made her way to her door.

Opening it she was greeted by nothing but an empty house. Looking around there was nothing lying on the floor, everything she owned was neatly stacked and in place like she left it. No armor next to the couch, the blanket on it neatly draping in the backboard like it was untouched. No bandages littered the floor, no blood staining the floorboards. Every single trace that he left completely gone.

This time she knew, he wasn't coming back. The pain in her chest pierced her worse than any blade could. Stumbling around the house she looked for something, anything that could prove that he even existed!

Tears were streaming down her face as she violently searched around the house.

 _As if! Just using me and leaving! I was nothing to him, he took exactly what he needed and disappeared, like I was nothing! PLEASE! Come back! He never even cared for a second! I need you here, please, please, I just need you here with me! Cast aside just like some tool, once it's use was finished it wasn't needed anymore! Goddamn you! I trusted you! I let you see me! You never showed me you! Why couldn't you just be with me!? I-_

She stopped. There on the table was the bowl. She hadn't left it there…. the bowl with the crack on it, flipped upside down, where he sat when they ate. Slowly she walked towards it. Grabbing it she picked it up carefully.

Then warm tears replaced cold, pained ones. A small bittersweet smile replaced the frown. Through the waterfall of her eyes, there laying innocently on the table, folded neatly in a triangle, was the white handkerchief. With that she knew, and she closed her eyes and inhaled.

"Goodbye, Warden"

 **Welp that just happened, with this chapter finished I can end the introduction to this story! Moving on to bigger things and time to get the ball rolling in this story! Sorry for the long wait, I'll try and update more regularly as I have lots of ideas for this little story. As for the question about the harem, no, there will not be a harem. As for what I meant about the "other women" you'll just have to find out throughout the story. Anyways hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you next chapter. Please consider leaving a review as they seriously make me happy and I love to read them(cricisims welcome!).**


End file.
